


Phantom of Chaos

by FamousFox13



Category: Danny Phantom, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mass Crossover, Other, Transformation, Yaoi, alternative universe, more tags to come, x-over
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-04-24 07:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19168273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousFox13/pseuds/FamousFox13
Summary: The Fenton Portal does work, only it works a bit too well. Instead of opening a portal into just the Ghost Zone, the portal bust open a portal into all Zones, and Danny finds himself defending his home turf against threats from all kids of places not just ghost.





	1. Chapter 01.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Danny Phantom or any character's associated with Danny Phantom or any character's that will appear in this story

**Phantom of Chaos**

  
  
  


**Chapter 00.**

 

Three teens stood in front of a large arch way in the basement of a home. The first teen was Danny Fenton. He was about average height, but a bit skinny as far as most teens go, so nothing wrong there. His hair was black and had grown messy hanging down in front of his left eye. He currently wore his usual white short-sleeve shirt with red trim around the sleeves and circle on the chest, long blue jeans, and red and white sneakers.

Danny's two best friends stood by his side .

 

The first was Tucker Foley. Like Danny he was about average height, a tad on the chubby side, and of African American Lineage. He wore his normal, yellow shirt, dark green cargo pants, white socks and brown shoes, and red beret with half-moon glasses over his turquoise eyes. On his back was his always present backpack and in his hand, was his ever-present PDA.

 

Next to him was Casper High schools resident Goth, Samantha "Sam" Manson. She was just a bit taller than Danny wearing a midriff exposing black top with a purple oval in the center showed enough of her still budding B-cups almost C, and black and green crosshatch skirt. On her feet were long purple stockings and black combat boots. She wore black bands on her wrists and her black hair was held up in a top knot by a green tie showing her amethyst eyes. Her lips were accented by purple lipstick.

 

Danny and his friends now stood in front of the defunct and broken portal and all were staring at it.

 

"This was it?" Sam asked, "A big hole in the wall?"

 

Danny nodded and said, "Yeah, but apparently they didn't do something right. Dad was really upset."

 

Sam nodded and just stared at another failed Fenton invention. She then glanced at Danny and smiled suddenly coming up with an idea. The portal was busted so it couldn't be dangerous.

 

"Hey, Danny I dare you to go inside the portal and check the inside."

 

Danny blinked and glanced warily over at the portal and said, "I don't know Sam that might not be a good idea."

 

"Come on Danny," Sam goaded, "That thing is busted, you know it."

 

Danny glanced at Tucker who just shrugged and said, "Come on, man. It can't be that bad."

 

"I don't know guys, even if it's busted it could still be dangerous." Danny said as he had his arms crossed as he looked over the portal.

 

"Relax, nothing is gonna happen." Sam assured Danny waving off his concern

 

Danny sighed and walked over to a nearby closet and pulled out a white hazmat suit with black gloves, belt, and boots. Danny then proceeded to put it on over his clothes.

 

"What's up with the jumpsuit?" Tucker asked, confused to Danny wearing a Hazmat suit.

 

Danny answered, "Better safe than sorry with this stuff. That's probably the only thing that I've learned from science class." Danny was about to head for the portal only for Sam to stop him. Danny thought she had reconsidered her dare. That thought went out the window as she reached for his chest and pulled something.

 

Danny groaned in embarrassment at seeing she had pulled a large sticker that looked like his dad's grinning face. Danny face palmed and said, "I don't know what's worse my dad's ego or his obsession with fudge." sighed Danny as he face the portal. After taking a moment to calm their nerves Danny walked inside the portal.

 

Danny glanced around the inside of the portal and saw nearly nothing. Despite the light in the lab, the inside of the portal was dark, given there was no need for a light.  "Remind me again why they didn't think to put a light inside of the this thing?" He asked himself, as he moved along the portal. Danny continued on, having to reach up and placed his hand on the wall of the portal to keep from tripping in case of some loose cords or something along those lines.

 

It turns out that he was right to do so as Danny felt his foot kick something on the floor and felt his hand bump something along the wall. Unknown to Danny, what he hit was a small panel with two buttons, one green with the word "on" underneath it and a red one with the word "off" underneath it.

 

In matter of seconds Danny felt the button and accidently pressed the green one.

An electric whine made the trio’s blood run cold, as the circuitry inside the portal lit up like a Christmas tree. “....Dad placed the switch on the inside.” Danny said numbly. “...Dad….I swear to god...you’re an idiot.’

 

"Danny, get out of there!" Sam screamed in horror.

 

He spun around, and began to run, but Danny's foot got tangled in the cord from earlier. Danny quickly tried to get untangled but it was no use he was stuck. He looked up with a scared expression as Sam and Tucker lunged forward to try and grab their friend…but it was too late. The portal lit up with  energy, the sound of the portal activating didn't drown out the screams of agony coming from within the portal.

 

The screams caused horrified chills to run down Sam and Tucker's spines as the portal flashed brightly and the screams filled their ears.

 

"Tucker unplug it!" Sam yelled at the tech geek. "Now!"

 

Sam's voice shook the boy from his terrified stupor as he ran towards the wall where the plug to the portal was, but a surge of power stopped him before he could reach it. Sam tried to reach for the joining point of the cables that joined the portal to the wall, but she was stopped by a similar surge.  What was worse, was that the surge spread to the portal and it lit up even brighter. The portal was sparking with a rainbow of multiple colors some they knew, some they didn’t and before they could do anything there was a sound of rolling thunder and then the portal released two bolts of rainbow colored electricity that zapped the two teens.

 

They screamed in agony, their body glowing from the energy coursing through their bodies. They were sent flying back, skidding along the ground before coming to a halt their bodies convulsing from the aftershocks. They were lucky, for Danny it was worse.  Inside the portal Danny's voice was starting to get hoarse from the screaming, but he

couldn't stop. The agony was insane. It felt like his body was being ripped apart and put back together repeatedly, like an abused toy or a model.

 

_ 'Make it stop…please…make it stop!' _ Danny screamed in his mind, unable to find the strength to physically scream any longer.  _ 'Oh god it hurst...the pain...I-it's too much!' _ The tears he cried, had been vaporized by the heat of the energy of the portal as he was on his hands and knees. ‘ _ P-Please! S-Someone! Anyone! I am begging you!’ _ He cried out, hoping that something, a god, or some form of higher power was listening to him. ‘ _ Make it stop! Please! Please! Make it stop just make it stop!” _

 

Unknown to Danny, something did hear his pleas. This something, caused a change in the portal’s energy. Now, the Fenton's had designed the portal to punch a hole into a realm known as the Ghost Zone, what they didn’t know was that the Ghost Zone was just one of  _ hundreds _ if not  _ billions _ of different zones all of them governed by different beings, deities, and powers that be. And, normally they would ignore the prayers from those outside of their zones and leave them be. But, thankfully for Danny one zones deities heard his cry and decided to help the boy.

 

The energy of the portal flashed, slowly changing from the rainbow color to a solid emerald green color. The energy, slowly being absorbed into Danny’s body merging with his very being as the pain was replaced with something else entirely.  

 

His entire form changed,  Danny’s hair changed from black to blue, wilder than before with short bangs and five long spine-line points pointing to the back of his head. He also had a pair of blue and cream colored cat-like ears sticking out from the top his his head. His clothes had changed too. He now sported a black undershirt with long sleeves, a blue sleeveless hoodie with a white inner-hood, a pair of short white gloves, black jeans, and a set of red and white speed sneakers. Sticking out from his pants just above his butt was a short pointed blue-furred tail. He also had grown a set of furry blue spines sticking of from his back through the hoodie. Finishing of the new look was a pair of bright green eyes.

 

The glow from the portal, died down. Slowly, Tucker and Sam stood on shaky knees, both feeling strange from the electricity that had zapped them. But, that paled in comparison to the concern they felt for their friend. They watched, as Danny stumbled out of the portal letting them get an eyeful of his new form. Hearing his friends gasp, Danny looked down at his hands and then quickly moved over to the mirror to get a better look at himself. “W-W-What happened to me?!” 

 


	2. Chapter 02.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After weeks of practicing with his powers Danny puts them to the test to save his family and the boys in blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Danny phantom or Sonic the Hedgehog

**Chapter 02.**

 

Weeks had passed since the incident, and suffice to say Danny had been doing his very best to avoid having his parents find out about the recent changes he had gone through. After his first transformation, he had decided against telling his parents, knowing that if they found out about it they would do everything and he meant everything to try experiment on him to find out how he transformed, why he transformed, and just what his new form was. Of course, the weeks weren’t spent doing nothing as thanks to Sam and tucker he managed to at least find a place to test his newly gained transformation.

 

The first thing was that when Danny did change his entire personality did a complete 180. When he changed, he would go from being Danny Fenton the awkward and nervous teen, with issues to being somewhat easygoing, cool, and carefree he even seemed to have become a bit cocky as he would blow off anything anyone said about him-if they say him in his transformed state. 

 

The second thing, they tested was his physical capabilities. With some equipment from Danny’s house, they found that his transformed state had seemed to make him superhuman. He had enhanced senses, his strength, stamina, his agility, it even seemed to have improved the boys acrobatic and reflexes to a point that seemed almost impossible. But, the one thing that truly shocked them was how much the transformation improved Danny's speed. They had been testing him when Danny had gotten hungry and in the blink of an eye was gone in a blink of an eye, having left behind a blue streak that was the same color of his hair.

 

After getting over their shock, they had managed to get some old tech from Danny’s house and thanks to Tucker and his “Techno glory” had managed to make it so the computer’s would keep track of Danny’s speed. 

 

**~Flashback~**

 

“You’re sure about this Tucker?” Sam asked, as she looked at Danny who was standing on the track of an old public track field that the town had used back in the days before the school had gotten the track put in. “I mean, is this really the best thing to-”

 

“Sam, relax.” Tucker said checking out something on a laptop that they brought with them. There was also a speed sensor device that was going to measure his speed to see how fast he can go. “I got all the tech we need to keep track and record his speed, these babies will be able to make sure capture everything and all that Danny does while we are here.” He looked at Danny who was doing some stretches. “Ok Danny, we’re all set. Start whenever you’re ready!” 

 

Danny nodded, as he took on an olympic running stance taking a deep breath as for a moment his eyes gleamed. “Ready.” He waits, for what neither Tucker nor Sam know but Danny does he’s waiting for the right moment. Then his eyes flashed. “GO!” and he took off leaving behind the same blue streak he always does when he runs, he was running around the track as fast as he could or as fast as Tucker and Sam could keep track of him. Shaking himself from his shock, Tucker checked the speed sensors to see how fast Danny was going.

 

“N-No way!” Tucker’s eyebrows up, right into his Barrett as his glasses slipped down to his noise and almost off his face. “T-That can’t be real.”

 

“Tucker, a little explanation please.” Sam asked, as she watched the blue streak that was her friend zoom around the track.

 

“A-According to the readings, Danny’s speed is clocking in at 321 MPH!” Sam’s jaw nearly dropped to the ground. That wasn’t possible, no human could run that fast, hell that was something only a suped up car or jet could reach. “W-Wait! It's still climbing!” Tucker;s voice snapped her out of her funk. “It’s reaching 359! N-no it's still climbing, he’s reached 456mph!” The two of them were in awe, how could they not be seeing their friend going so fast, it even got to the point he had started to kick up a strong rush of wind. “5-515! He’s reached speeds of up to 515mph! He’s faster than a rocket at this point!” 

 

The speed sensors were still going, tracking Danny’s speed as the numbers got higher and higher, the amount of information and data they were getting was causing a few of the monitors to short circuit and spark causing Tucker to have to download the data and send it to his PDA. “He’s completely gone off the charts! The monitors can’t keep up.” Tucker whispered, as he looked at his PDA and began to calculate the data even as Danny himself skidded to a stop.

 

Looking over the data, Tucker felt his eyes widen once more. “H-Holy Shit.” He gasped, drawing attention towards him. “You both need to see this.” Sam and Danny came over towards him, and he showed them his PDA. 

 

“H-holy fuck!” 

 

**~Flashback Ends~**

 

After that, they continued to try and test Danny to see just what else he could do. But, with school they had to hold back all testing to make sure they could keep things under the radar. Of course, it was easier than expected as Danny’s parents tech was all attuned to ghostly energy or Ecto-energy and while according to Tucker’s many, many, many test Danny did emit some for of energy and yet whatever it was it wasn’t the same as what Danny’s parents used to power their machines and weapons. 

 

**~With the trio~**

 

“So, any luck on seeing what that energy is?” Sam asked Tucker, the three of them made their way to Casper High School. “I mean, you’ve been running what thirty test a day and you still don't have anything?”

 

“Thirty-five test.” Tucker corrected her, as he was looking at his PDA and running through the data that they had collected from Danny. “And the answer is, no I haven’t.” 

 

“Come on Tuck, you’re the brain of our group.” Danny said patting his friend on his back. “Usually, this kind of thing doesn’t take you this long to figure out. You were able to reconstruct one of my parents old Fenton Tasers into a Phone Charger that never runs out of energy, how can this stuff be giving you trouble?”

 

“That’s just it, this energy this power that Danny gives off is an unstable, yet powerful energy it’s unlike anything I’ve ever come across and no matter how much I try I can’t crack it.” Pushing his glasses up, Tucker rubbed his eyes. “It’s so strange.”

 

“Just don't break yourself.” Danny smiled at him. “I get that you’re working hard, but that doesn’t mean you have to get yourself all worn out over this. We’ll figure out what it is sooner or later.”

 

“Danny’s right, in the meantime we should focus more on getting-” What sounded like an explosion going off a mushroom shaped cloud shooting up into the air. “What the hell?!” Sam said as everyone on the street had stopped walking or doing anything upon seeing the explosion. Then, all phones, PDA’s, radios, and TV all started going out of control as there was what sounded like a song being played, while on Phone screens, PDA’s, and Tv’s an image appeared. The image vanished, and then appearing on all screens was a man, the best way to describe him would be rotund in appearance. He possesses a dome-shaped head and no visible neck, a bald head, a bright red nose, and a very bushy mahogany moustache

 

The man’s outfit was strange, as he wears tinted glasses and green-lensed goggles as headwear, he was wearing an elegant, red coat sporting two square metal buttons on both sides of the chest in gold. These buttons have white straps that run across the coat's sides to identical buttons on the back. The coat also has silver, zipper-like linings down the back, arms and front, yellow cuffs, and two extensions on the front that have large silver buttons. In addition, the man also wears white, cuff-less gloves on his hands and a pair of black pants with matching boots seemingly attached to them bearing circular plates on both sides of the ankles and three square ones riding up the shin. 

 

“Hohohohohohoho!” The man threw his head back and laughed, hands on his hips as if he had just been told the world's funniest joke and yet no one else was laughing. “Good people of Amity Park! Good afternoon, I am the great  **Dr. Ivo Robotnik** here to bring you the glorious news! Today you are all going to bear witness to a new ruler of this town.” Robotnik’s glasses gleamed. “And that ruler will be me!” Everyone gasped in shock, while others began to violently protest and almost as if he could hear them Robotnik began laughing once more. 

 

“Ohohohohoho! What’s that? You don’t agree?” He asked raising one hand and wagged his finger at the screen. “Well, before you make your final decisions let me show you something.” He snapped his fingers, the screen went to static and when it cleared there were screams of shock and gasp of terror. On the screen, was not only the Mayor of Amity Park, but the Amity Park Police Force all of them surrounded by robots. 

 

They are humanoid and highly futuristic robots standing over two meters tall. They have a slim and almost triangular torso with a pronounced chest area, legs with knees bending backward, and three-toed hook-like feet. They also have a small machine gun for the left hand and a missile launcher for the right hand. On their backs, they have a propulsion system shaped as two joined disks, and their heads are shaped like disks with a glowing light blue line on the front for eyes.

 

They are predominantly black, with white form fitting-plating covering their legs and front torso, and have white round plates on their shoulders. Their heads are white with a black stripe, and the midsections of their arms and pelvis are completely white. Additionally, they have a light on the left side of their chest. “I have already taken care of your Mayor, and your police force.” The playful joker like tone in Robotnik's voice was gone, replaced with one that was as sharp as a blade. “Should you attempt to try to muscle any resistance then your boys in blue and the mayor will suffer.” Robotnik appeared on the screen again, his lips pulled back into a full blown sinister grin. “Oh, and if you think that those so called “Ghost hunters” can do anything.” He stepped to the side. 

 

“Mom! Dad!” Danny yelled, looking at the screen on horror as he saw his mother Maddie Fenton and his dad Jack Fenton tied up and stripped of their weapons with multiple robots aiming their weapons at them. 

 

“Like I said, should you attempt anything they will suffer for it.” Robotnik stepped back in front of the screen. “You’ve got two hours.” A countdown clock appeared on the screen in the upper right corner. “Do make the right choice.” The screen went to static with a symbol that looked like Robotnik’s face with the countdown in front of it.  As soon as the clock appeared, everyone in town began panicking, some were crying, others were enraged and yet what could they do? He had their police force at literal gunpoint and seeing as some of those cops were loved ones many were not wanting to risk their lives to try and stop Dr. Robotnik.

 

“This is bad.” Tucker said, his PDA replaying the video as he looked at the robots that Robots that were guarding Danny’s parents. “Like really bad, those things are way high tech and I mean some next level tech, even with the camera’s I can’t get a read on these things. And if there isn’t something done….”

 

“Well there has to be something, I mean how can we just sit by and let this happen.” Sam said, while she may not have an appreciation for the cops and their sometimes more than questionable methods that didn’t mean she wanted to see them die. It was then, she noticed the sudden lack of response from her friend. “Danny are you-Danny? Where’d he go?” Danny was gone almost as if he had never been there. “Tucker, where is Danny?”

 

Danny was already half way down the sidewalk, after seeing his parents in the hands of that mad man he couldn’t just stand by and not do anything. Not when their lives were on the line, so when the clock had appeared on screen he turned tail and booked it towards Town Hall where he knew that’s where the video had been broad casted. As he ran, he never noticed blue colored rings covering his body as he began to transform. 

 

Danny’s hair changed from black to blue, wilder than before with short bangs and five long spine-line points pointing to the back of his head. He also had a pair of blue and cream colored cat-like ears sticking out from the top of his head. His clothes had changed too. He now sported a black undershirt with long sleeves, a blue sleeveless hoodie with a white inner-hood, a pair of short white gloves, black jeans, and a set of red and white speed sneakers. Sticking out from his pants just above his butt was a short pointed blue-furred tail. He also had grown a set of furry blue spines sticking from his back through the hoodie. Finishing of the new look was a pair of bright green eyes. Looking down as his new form, he smirked. “Alright! Let’s rock it!” And he took off leaving a blue streak in his wake.

 

**~Scene Break: Outside of Town Hall~**

 

A large crowd of the citizens of Amity Park had gathered outside of the town hall. There were news cars, and choppers surrounding the building as the were broadcasting all that was happening to those who had didn’t come down to town hall, or didn’t want to anger Robotnik by trying to fight him. “Thanks Vicky, I am Lance Thunder reporting to you live from Amity Parks own Town Hall where recently self proclaimed ruler Dr. Ivo Robotnick has the Amity Park Police Force along with towns Ghost hunters Maddie and Jack Fenton held hostage.” The blond reporter said. “We go to the podium, where Dr. Robotnick has taken center stage.” 

 

Standing at the podium, Dr. Robotnik fixed his glasses standing before the crowd with a smile on his face. “Good Afternoon, as you already know I am here to hear your final words.” He smirked leaning on the podium. “So, what say you people of Amity Park will you accept me! The great Dr. Ivo Robotnik as your new leader!” The answer he got, was from a blonde haired teen who ran up to the podium.

 

“Here’s our answer egg head!” The boy yelled, as despite the cries for him to stop the teen threw a rotten tomato at Robotnick. It would have hit him in his face, if not for one of the robots to shoot it full of holes and reducing it to paste before it could even touch him. The entire area was dead silent, no one moved, no one breathed, as the blonde haired teen was frozen in his position.

“That.” Robotnicks voice cut through the air, like a sharp blade. “Was a mistake, I was hoping to make this as painless and as bloodless as possible.” A wave of new robots flew down from the sky, surrounding the teen while the ones surrounding the cops and the Fentons armed themselves. “If that is going to be your answer, then you leave me with no choice!” All the robots raised their machine guns arms. “E-series Gunners! Take aim!” 

 

The blonde haired teen, Dash was his name was frozen in shock and horror. He didn’t think this would happen, he didn’t think it would turn out like this. When he had first seen Robotnick show up, he figured that this could be a moment to elevate his name, he was tired of being Dash the Quarterback of Casper High, he knew that after high school it was all going to go down hill. So, he had thought by striking out against Robotnick, he could make a name for himself, to start a rebellion against him and rise to the top and become a star and ride that all the way to be famous for stopping some would be tyrant. 

 

But, he had failed. He hadn’t done that, all he had ended up doing was making a fool of himself and pissed off the man who was now going to kill him. “Fire!” Robotnick yelled, as the crowd cried out in horror as many looked away not wanting to see the blood of the innocent-albit dumb-be spilled. 

 

However, before they could fire a blue wind started swirling around the area kicking up a small wind storm causing many to shield their eyes from the dust that flew through the air. “Hey, what’s this? A party without me, I’m hurt I never got an invitation.” Everyone opened their eyes, and saw a teen with blue spikey hair. “Come on, here I heard there was a party but this is so lame.” 

 

“What?! Who the hell are you?!” Robotnik snarled spamming his fist down on the podium. “How dare you inter-“ 

 

“Yap, yap, yap.” The boy said, holding his hand up, opening and closing it to mimic Robotnik talking. “Man, you just love hearing yourself nag don’t you egghead.” It was silent for a moment, as Robotnik seemed to be frozen his expression one of shock which slowly turned to one of pure rage. 

 

“What.” Hissed the good doctor. “Did. You. Just. Call. Me?!” His teeth were grinding against each other so hard that many were sure they would crack. “My name! Is Dr. Robotnik! You insufferable little brat! Not egghead!” The robots as if sensing their masters anger all began to take aim. “E-Robots! Take aim and destroy that damn brag!” 

 

“ _ Target acquired.” _ The sounds of their guns loaded. “ _ Mission, destroy!”  _ The began to open fire. 

 

The people cried out in fear, watching as the boy was about to be shot. But the boy grinned, as he then he  _ moved.  _ To the human eye, the boy vanished in a blue blur the bullets missing him by a mile. “Haha! Ya missed me!” Everyone turned towards the sound of his voice, seeing him standing on a light post. “Come on, that all you got?” The robots reloaded and fired off again, but once more the boy moved avoiding the bullets with ease as he flipped, twirled, spun, avoiding the spray of bullets. 

 

“Missed me!” 

 

“Over here!” 

 

“Come on! Step it up!” 

 

Robotnik was foaming at the mouth, as his hands gripped his hair. “Kill him!” He snapped, enraged by the fact this boy was not dead. “Somebody! Kill him!” Three of the robots lifted up their other arms and fired off their rockets. The trio of rockets flew through the air, honing in on the boy who smirked, just as they were about to hit him everything seemed to move in slow motion. 

 

The boy moved, jumping over one rocket and then landing on another before jumping off one after another knocking them off course with each jump until he reached the last one and rolled across this one and sprung into the air. “Whoo!” He cheered as the rockets hit one another resulting in an explosion that knocked some of the robots back causing them to hit the ground and shatter to pieces. 

 

The boy landed on the ground dusting himself off as he turned to face Robotnik. “Hey thanks for the warm up there Egghead, I been meaning to get a work out.” 

 

Robotnik was grabbing at his mustache in frustration. “You! You! “ he hissed. “Just who do you think you are? And how dare you interfere with my rise to power!” The boy hummed, crossing his arms as one hand cupped his chin. 

 

“That’s right, I’ve yet to introduce myself haven’t I?” He said, closing his eyes he tapped one foot against the floor. Many sweat dropped, how could he not even remember his own name. “Oh yeah, the names Sonic.” He smiled striking a pose and pointing at Robotnik. “Sonic the hedgehog-Demi human and as for why I am stopping you? Simply why would we let someone who’s shaped like an egg be the leader?” Suddenly the now named Sonic snapped his fingers. “Hey! Yeah! That’s it I’ll call you Eggman! It's perfect for you!” 

 

Eggman growled, his hands clenched into fists and had it not been for his gloves his nails would have dug into his palm. “You little brat!” He snarled-no he roared in rage. “How did you do that! How could you possibly dodge those missiles!” 

 

“I'm just too fast for ya Doc!" Sonic exclaimed as he jumped up into the air and curled up into a blue ball and started to spin in place while the act made a buzzing sound. “ **Spin Dash! Homing Attack!”** He launched himself through the air  straight into one of the robots. After hitting it , the attack's force caused him to bounce off the robot. “Oh yeah!” Sonic cheered as he struck a pose mid air, he repeated this action attacking the rest of the robot-Eggman robots as he had taken to calling them- striking them down with his attack. 

 

Bouncing off the last one, he went airborne once more and struck the last one down with a downwards kick completely crushing it. Standing up, he brushed himself off. “Come on Eggman, I thought this was supposed to be a challenge?” 

 

“IT'S DOCTOR ROBOTNIK!” Howled Eggman as he slammed his fist down on the control pad of the Egg-Mobile. “You troublesome, lowly, arrogant little brat! If it's a fight you want then it's a fight you'll get!" A giant brown checkered ball came out of the bottom of the Mobile. Eggman then swung the giant ball around, hoping to smash Sonic with it, but he managed to dodge.

 

“Whoa! Easy there! You could have seriously hurt someone!” Sonic shouted as he managed to avoid becoming a pancake. Back flipping, he took off running around in a circle around Eggman causing him to smash the wrecking ball into the concrete creating multiple holes in the earth. “Miss me! Miss me! Now you gotta kiss me!” Appearing on top of a stop sign, Sonic took a bow towards Eggman and blew him a kiss. “Come on, step up your game!” 

 

“Why you...!" Eggman spun his Mobile really fast as he charged at Sonic.

 

"Whoa!" Sonic quickly dodged out of the way as the ball destroyed the ground where he was standing. He watched as the Mobile did a flip and the ball was coming at him, wanting to smash him.

 

Sonic dodged again as he jumped on the ball and used his Homing Attack to hit the Mobile multiple times. "That does it!" Eggman pushed a button and a second ball came out. He then charged at Sonic, so he can smash him with both balls.

 

Grinning cockily Sonic easily used his reflex and acrobatic skills to easily dodge them. He jumps on one of the balls and began to mock Eggman by making goofy faces at him, making a vein pop out of the mad scientist's head.

 

Sonic finally landed on the front of the eggmobile and blew a raspberry right in front of his face. “You little brat!” He snapped as he spun the Eggmobile around, only to come to the realization of his mistake too late. He had sent the metal ball flying right up and towards himself. 

 

The ball crashed against the front of the mobile causing it to be badly damaged. Because of that, many explosions were seen as the Mobile got badly damaged and the second ball got destroyed. "This isn't over yet boy!" Eggman swore as he flew away. “Not by a long shot!” 

 

“Yeah, Yeah! Blow it out your mustache Egg-head!” Sonic called clapping his hands together to get rid of the dust on his hands. “Well with that taken care of.” Turning around, Sonic came face to face with the barrels of two Fenton Ecto-Blasters. “What the-“

 

“Freeze Ghost Scum!!” One Jack Fenton yelled as he held the guns pointed right at Sonic’s face. “I don’t know where you came from or what your doing here but this is your only warning! Surrender of be torn apart molecule by molecule!” 

 

Sonic looked down at the barrel and then up at Jack, taking only a moment to feel a sweat drop go down his head. “Buddy, do I look like I’m a ghost to you?” He asked leaning on the top of the guns making them point downward. “I mean really, do I look see through?” 

 

“Don’t try and confuse me me ectoplasmic scum!” Snapped Jack. “I’ve got the mind of a steel trap! You can trick me.” Sonic gave him a flat look, as he sighed and closed his eyes. 

 

“Well then if I’m a ghost then shoot me.” He said pulling back and holding his arms out. “Go on, you’ve caught me.” Jack smirked taking aim once more, and when he pulled the trigger it wasn’t Sonic that got blasted but Jack was and it wasn’t a face full of energy no it was a face full of ectoplasm. “Whoa, seems like you really made quite the mess.” Sonic said smirking. “I’d love to stick around and help you clean up, but I gotta juice!” Sonic’s feet began moving at blurring speeds to make it take on the appearance of a horizontal figure eight whilst stationary before he shot off leaving behind a blue blur in his wake. 

 


End file.
